Death and a Vampire
by WickedDemon69
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't Afraid of anything and He was the Grim Reaper? Tsukune x Moka potential lemons if I feel like writing one out at some point.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness arrives to Youkai

Death and A Vampire

**Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfiction, but try not to expect too much quality wise because it is my first fanfiction and i'm only a freshmen in highschool but enough about that here we go! P.S. tsukune may be a little OC when it comes to his personality and I will bend the story where needed.**

**Inner moka talking**

**Pissed off tsukune**

_All character's thoughts/flashback dialogue/noises _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of it's characters**_

_**Chapter one: Darkness arrives to Youkai**_

It was raining at the bustop where a dark and ominous figure was seen with an almost smothering aura about him. It was there where a strange looking bus drove up to where the boy was and it's door opened to reveal what looked to be a man in his mid-twenties,"Hey kid you going to Yokai Academy?" The boy remained silent as he walked onto the bus with his hood covering his face,"I guess so.", the bus driver said as he started to drive towards a tunnel with a spectrum of light coming from boy then sat back and reflected on his past.

_Flashback:_

_There was a man heavily breathing with a sword of what looked like titanium that was covered in blood much like the room a teen in a long, black hooded robe with the hood covering his face appeared, the shocked man swung at the teen,"Die!" The Sword then passed through the figure and its blade disappeared as if swallowed whole by the figure's dark aura, leaving only the hilt of what used to be the man's mighty sword. "W-w-who are you?" the man whimpered in fear,"__**I am known by many names such as the Grim Reaper or Death but nobody has ever asked my real name before you."**_ _, the boy said calmly, letting a grin show through his dark hood while a giant dark scythe appeared in his right hand. "__**Before I tell you my real name, have you any last words O' lost sinner?**_"_, this made the man frightened beyond belief barely able to get a word out,"H-h-have m-mercy please!",the man then dropped to his knees begging for his pitiful life. The ominous dark figure then cleaved off the head of the man, accidentally knocking off his hood to reveal his short black hair and silver emotionless eyes along with the bored expression on his face," __**My name is Tsukune."**_

_End of flashback_

An hour or so later the bus stopped by a scarecrow that marked the bus stop and the bus doors opened,"Heres your stop kid, but be careful Youkai Academy can be one scary place." Tsukune then grew a sadistic grin and spoke,"Then this should be fun.", and walked off the bus,"You're an interesting boy, Grim Reaper.", the bus driver said before he drove off. He smiled at this and thought to himself, _This should be very fun indeed._

Tsukune then looked ahead towards what looked like a gothic castle surrounded by dead trees, _This place reeks of death, what a welcoming smell that reminds me of my home in the pits of the underworld,oh how I miss home. _Tsukune then heard a faint noise that was getting louder,"_Ring-ring-ring, _Get out of the way!",a girl with long pink hair shouted at Tsukune while spiraling out of control towards the ever-so-calm Grim Reaper who was still slowly approaching the school. It was then right before the pinkette hit Tsukune that he evaporated into a dark mist while the bewildered pinkette and her bike were sent into a rock by newton's first law of motion. The Grim Reaper then reformed and got a good look at the shocked pink-haired beauty, however when he looked at her he felt something faint pound in his chest,_was that my heart?_ He then shook it off as nothing and helped the pinkette up,"Are you alright ma'am?", she stared questionably into the darkness under his hood"yes, im sorry its just that I got a little dizzy because of my anemia you see-", she then paused when she smelled something very delicious coming from under the hood of the figure, He had a nosebleed from the beauty,"Oh my sir you're bleeding!" she then grabbed a handkerchief from her chest pocket and said,"Here, allow me help with that sir.",she said reaching for his hood,but he stopped her,"you don't have to it's just a little blood ma'am I appreciate the-", she then put a finger over where his mouth was in his hood,"It's okay let me help you out",she said whilst pulling down his hood to show the head of the teenager who was to her surprisingly handsome, _Wow he's cute _she thought while cleaning off the blood from his nose,"My name is Moka Akashiya by the way, i'm a vampire, what's your name?" The boy stared at her curiously, _hmm a vampire huh?,_"My name is Tsukune Aono.", he then gave her a genuine smile, She then smiled back happily, _I wonder if he will be my friend?,"_Hey Tsukune, what do you think about vampires?", He then thought for a moment and answered," I don't judge people from their race so I have no problem with you being a vampire Moka.", She then shyly replied ,'Then will you be my first friend here?", he then paused from his shock for a moment, _this girl wants to be my friend?_ He then answered her,"Only if you'll be my friend Moka!" he said smiling at his first friend,"Of course Tsukune", she said hugging him causing them both to blush at their sudden closeness. She then stared up at him feeling safe and cared for in his arms as he said," umm Moka we should probably get to the opening ceremony before we're late, but first…" He then tilted his head and lowered his hoodie's collar,"you must be thirsty so drink up.", She stared back at him with glazed over and teary eyes,"*Sniffle Sniffle* Are you sure Tsukune?" He nodded and she then drank from then shrugged her off his neck and she pouted, but before she could complain he spoke,"Let's meet up after the entrance ceremony Moka." She sighed and said,"Okay see you then Tsukune!" They then went their separate ways for the moment.

_**Time skip to the classroom**_

Tsukune had shortly fallen asleep after the girl he had just developed a crush for, Moka Akashiya entered the room and glomped him while he was getting death glares from the entire male population. It was when class ended that Moka literally dragged him to the outdoor vending machines, they both then bought a drink and were sitting together when somebody grabbed an unamused Tsukune,"Your Moka Akashiya right? What is hottie like you hanging out with a weakling like this?" he practically spat at Moka,"Tsukune!" she yelled at her friend. To her and the behemoth's surprise Tsukune then spoke with a Deadly aura running through his voice,"_**I'll be fine Moka this lousy Orc couldn't even beat me if I was tied up and asleep!" **_He said as he kicked Saizo into a nearby wall,"_**Let's go somewhere more private Moka"**_ Everybody simply stared while they walked to the roof."Tsukune that was so cool what was that was-", Tsukune interrupted her with a sigh," Moka if I told you that i'm not just a normal monster , but the only monster of it's kind that is ever-living and comforts death or loss instead of mourning it?" She looked shocked at him,"No Tsukune , say that you're not that" He let out a single tear,"I'm afraid i can't do that without lying Moka, i'm sorry I thought that you, the one that made my heart start to beat again when I first saw you, would understand that even I, Death itself can still feel love or give it." She then burst into tears _No Tsukune dont go I love you too!, _but she couldn't say it and it was too late anyways,"_**GoodBye Moka, I can only hope to see you again and lead you back to Heaven, My fallen Angel.**_ With that two dark leathery wings sprouted out of his back and he flew off towards the bus stop where he had arrived, _This has not been fun at all. Just then was one of the only times someone could see something that wallows in death ,crying from heartbreak._

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hey guys it's me again thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review, and please don't flame me i write pretty damn good for a 14 year old, Anyways i will try to update whenever i can but don't leave me i'll get lonely :(**

**P.S. sorry for rushing Tsukune and Moka's relationship i just think that they should have hooked up after like the second episode of the anime, Oh and GoodNight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness fades

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two and I have a few things to apologize/explain about Tsukune and the story line. One is is that I kept on rushing the story and Tsukuneand Moka's relationship this I will address by slowing down the story and showing more detail to the best of my ability, I will also slow down Tsukune and Moka's relationship. Another problem that has come to my attention is Tsukune's out of characterization but don't worry in this chapter something will change his personality to the Tsukune we know and love. Anyways thanks for the reviews and keep them coming because I do have errors and the more of them you guys point out the more I improve in my writing so do be afraid to flame either. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot of thought will go into it.**

**Angry Tsukune/Inner Moka **

_Thoughts/noises/sounds/voices in Tsukune's head_

Normal conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its character.**

**Chapter 2: Darkness fades when a new light emerges**

Tsukune was beginning to feel the hate and anguish he felt when he earned his title. _I should have known that she would push me away like all the others I ever know do, I just thought that this time it would be different, I thought she would be the one to accept me._**"why does everyone push me away, I just want to live like them, I didn't choose this path!"** He said as he landed and punched a tree in rage, snapping it in half almost instantly. _Tsukune... _He was then pulled into what looked like a dream land. "Where am I, who brought me here?" Tsukune was looking around while in a defensive pose when a tall womanly figure in a tattered white dress appeared before him. "Hello my son", Tears formed in the teen's eyes,"Mother, how are you here I saw you peacefully pass away all those years ago?", He said while holding back tears. "I've come to tell you that you are not permanently on this path of destruction and agony, you can still turn away from that path and start anew." An image of Moka smiling passed through his mind as a new protective and kind aura surrounded him, he spoke with determination filling his silver eyes,"How mother?" She replied with a grin on his face,"You must be kind to all and protect your friends with your very life." He then answered,"I swear it on my very life that I shall." She then started to send him back into the real world,"Then return to your world my son and turn up a new leaf, I love you." She and the dream world then faded into blackness.

He opened his eyes and saw the world in a new light with a new appreciation for life itself, _I need to go find Moka and find a way for us to still be friends! _He then turned around and headed torwards the direction he came from,"I'm coming Moka!"

_**Meanwhile**_

Moka was running in the direction that Tsukune flew in when she was grabbed by a familiar blonde bully,"Hey why is it that your alone?" She struggled in his grasp,"Let me go!" She screamed. He snickered,"You shouldn't be alone when you can be with me Moka Akayisha..." She struggled more,"Nooo!" She escaped his grasp and he began to transform, his muscles grew three times their original size and he grew twice his normal height,"Arrgh... I can't stop myself once I get to this point I just can't stay in my human form anymore!" She screamed,"Tsukune!" He laughed,"I'm going to enjoy this little school rules violation", he then picked up Moka with his humongous tounge, only to have it sliced off by what looked like a flying scythe made with shadows,"Arrrrgh My tounge!" They both turned to where the scythe came from, what they saw made Moka smile and caused Saizo to shiver in fear, It was Tsukune and he was angry with his aura filled with the intent to protect and destroy.

**"You dare touch Moka with your disgusting tounge with the intent to harm her?!" **He calmly said as he shifted into his true form, a long black tattered robe with a hood that held nothing but darkness under it, he also had two large black bony wings and grew in height as well, And to complete his transformation a scythe twice as tall as him appeared in his hands,**"Do you wish to fight me ork or shall I allow Moka's vampire side to take care of you?"** The frightened Ork then thought and spoke letting his pride get the best of him,"There is now way I can lose to weaklings like you two!", he said as he got in a battle ready stance, Tsukune sighed Ashe moved up to Saizo in an instant with his scythe at the Ork's throat,**"Are you sure about that little Ork?"** Saizo gulped,"S-s-spare m-me", Moka then put a shaking hand on Tsukune's shoulder,"Don't Tsukune!" He sighed again after realizing he let his anger get the best of him,"Then you deal with this scum",he said as he took off her rosary and then changed into his human form. She was shocked,"M-my rosary!", she managed to get out before being enveloped in a crimson orb of light,as it faded her appearance was different, she now had silver hair, red-slotted eyes, and was well... More endowed."**So it was you who woke me up?**"she said with a yawn at Tsukune,"Yea this perverted Ork was going to have his way with your other self.", he said as he pointed at the frightened Ork,"**Is that so?**", she turned to face the Ork and roundhouse kicked him into a nearby cliff,"**Know your place!**" She then turned to Tsukune,"**you should know your place as well, waking me up to deal with that weakling!**", she attempted to kick Tsukune as well not he blocked with one arm and unleashed his youkai,"I know my place Moka" he said while smiling at her. She backed up for a second then got closer to him,"**Then take care of my other self**", she said as she got closer to him and pulled him in for a passoniate kiss while taking back her rosary, after they finished their kiss she spoke,"See you next time my other self gets in trouble." She then put back on the rosary and fell over as her appearance changed back to her outer self and Tsukune caught her then proceeded to carry her bridal style to the girl's dormitory.

**At the girl's dormitory**

Moka woke up a while before they arrived at the dorm but didn't move because she enjoyed being in Tsukune's arms. He then poked her forehead when they got their to wake her up."Moka were at your dorm.", he said softly."Okay goodnight Tsukune" she said sad to not be able to spend more time with Tsukune,and started to walk towards the dorm entrance."Oh and Moka, I'm sorry if I was a little mean or cold earlier." She smiled and walked inside. he also left for his dorm and went to bed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Hey guys me again I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update every other day from now on but don't hold me to that anyways if you liked or hated the story leave a review about what you like or hate, thanks guys and PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Succubus encounter

**Hey my fantastic readers im back with chapter 3. And by public demand I have started to read the manga of Rosario + Vampire so there are three things you can expect but are not guaranteed, one is more accuracy to the manga in each chapter. Another is longer, more detailed chapters. And a final expectation is a Tsukune with a better personality but who still has a great power. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to leave a review I'll even reply to it telling you how awesome your review was, Thanks a bunch and see you at the end of the story. BTW I wrote most of this at Buffalo Wild Wings XD.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of it's characters, this is merely a work of fiction.**_

**Chapter 3 Darkness and a Succubus.**

Tsukune was in his dorm contemplating the day's events like he always did because he physically cannot sleep due to the fact that he is the grim reaper, _How was my long passed able to speak to me today? _The fact that he spoke to his diseased mother shook him to his very core, making him wish he could sleep it off but that was still an impossible task. _Oh how I wish I could sleep. _

After the passing of several hours Tsukune was still laying atop his bed wide awake contemplating his life up to present time, including the passing of his mother, the initiating event of what he thought was an empty life, doomed to be eternally alone, hated and even feared just because he was different and unique; He was alone when his mother left this earthly plane just like when his father had left his mother after his birth when he saw Tsukune's cold, emotionless, silver eyes.

_Flashback:_

_A young boy broken out in tears sat beside a bed with a women who looked to be in her mid-thirties that was laying as still as a rock except for the light rising and falling of here chest that showed she was still breathing. "Tsukune come over here for a moment", the women said weakly yet still loud enough to barely hear and comprehend what she was saying. The little boys head perked up, with tears still streaming from his face he walked over to his mother and tightly held her hand,"Yes mama?", the boy managed to quietly sob out. "Tsukune I know I don't have much time left..." She said before being cut off by even louder sobbin coming from the boy,"...but I want you to know something before I leave this world, I want you to know that no matter what happens to you there will always be somebody who cares about you and accepts you for who you are and what you are, and even when life gets rough know that I will always be watching you with a smile because I'm proud of you Tsukune and I love you always." She said as tears formed in her eyes and she finally passed away peacefully. When th boy noticed that his mother had passed he cried so loud that all his neighbors could hear him and felt sorry for the boy that lost the only person who had ever loved him in this world, the only one who accepted him for what he was, the grim reaper. Then he was the one to watch as his mothers soul went to the heavens above._

_End of Flashback._

Tsukune couldn't help but shed a tear at the memory of his mother's death. But he didn't have time to cry over old memories as his alarm telling him to get ready for his second day of school. He then got showered and dressed in a black hoodie with a skull and crossed scythes logo on the back and medium faded boot-cut jeans along with a pair of black combat boots. Leaving the boy's dormitory he saw Moka leaning against a dead tree in the girl's school uniform consisting of a white button-up undershirt along with the teal jacket on top and a brown plaid skirt bottom. _She wears the uniform well,_ he thought to himself before being glomped by the pink-haired vampire,"Tsukune!" She said proceeding to take his arm with her elbow he then replied with a smile aimed towards her,"Hello Moka." It was then when they heard a whimper for help,"H-help me I've fell." Tsukune could already sense the presence of a monster he had hoped not to encounter at this school a Succubus, and a dumb one at that. The shameless monster must have thought that she could enslave Tsukune with this trap that only a person with an intelligence of 5 could fall for. _Nope not today _he thought as he tried to continue to walk stopped by Moka who worrily spoke to him,"Tsukune didn't you hear that cry for help?", He answered without hesitation,"It's the cry of a Succubus attempting to enslave me with a trap." She was shocked at his demonstration of his senses. "Wow Tsukune I didn't know you had such acute senses.", he then replied coldly,"You pick up a sort of sixth sense when you are forced to steal to stay alive." She then felt sorry for her crush,"Sorry Tsukune I didn't intend to open old wounds with my statement.", He then cheerily replied,"It's fine Moka I don't dwell much on my dark past." They remained silent on the way to school and through their first class. They were in the hallway walking together having small talk when a girly voice called Moka out,"Moka Akayisha!" Tsukune then readied himself to defend the girl he cared for as Moka looked up in surprise,"Hmm?" She said as a girl with electric blue hair, the school skirt and a yellow sweater-vest atop a white turtle neck dropped down from the second floor causing every guy in the area except Tsukune to pass out from a massive nosebleed caused by the view of the girl's panties and started to speak,"Moka Akayisha this the last time you get in the way of my plans!", the girl said angrily. Moka looked at the strange girl confused,"I don't know what your talking about or even your name for that matter." Tsukune then cleared his throat to announce his presence and spoke,"This is the dumb Succubus who thought she could enslave me with a trap earlier.", he calmly stated making Moka less confused,"Oh that makes sense."she said quietly to Tsukune,"My name Kurumu Kurono for your information and your in the way of my mission, Operation: Youkai Harem so that I can find my destined one and help keep my species from extinction, and to punish you I'll take your boyfriend here away from you!" She shouted angrily at them while charging Tsukune about to glimpse him when he thought for a split second before grabbing the Succubus by the head, _Boyfriend eh?_ He then turn his attention to the Blue-haired Succubus and spoke while letting out some of his frightening youkai energy,"**Are you going to apologize to me and my dear friend or shall I rip off your wings and tail?", **he said with a sadistic smile letting his temper flare for a moment. She shivered at the protective and killing intent that was oozing off of the teen holding her with a vice grip,"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry", said the Succubus desperate to keep her life, Tsukune shrugged and looked to Moka who nodded and then he turned his attention back to the frightened Succubus and spoke more calmly,"Never assault Moka or me ever again or I will personally make your life a living hell and when you die I will guide your soul there, understand?" She nodded quickly,"Goodbye then.", he said with a grin as he tossed her out a nearby window. Moka looked at Tsukune with big eyes,"Do you really care about me that much Tsukune?", she said. "Of course Moka.", he said with a smile. "Then prove it!", she pouted at him wondering how he would respond,"Very well.", he said right before he leaned in and gave her a passoniate kiss on the lips leaving her utterly shocked, he then spoke,"shall we continue to class then?",she nervously responded with a blush,"O-okay Tsukune." They then continued their day as normal and Tsukune walked Moka to the girl's dorm before retiring to his own dormitory.

**To be continued...**

**Sup guys hope you liked the chapter sorry it's a day late I couldn't decide how to start it, anyways I know this chapter wasn't very accurate to the manga but this isn't the manga it's a fanfiction and that's what I think Tsukune should have done if he was forget to leave a review please, it can be as simple as saying you**


	4. Chapter 4:Killing the safety committee

**Hey guys sorry for doing positively nothing with my fanfictions for a good half a year or more but highschool sucks so even though most of you probably wanna cut my throat out, please don't I enjoy living and will try to keep I have had time to think long and hard and decided not to stop fan fiction so I'm returning to my roots with death and a vampire. As always remember to review or even flame but do something. I hope you enjoy the fanfic because I put a fair amount of time, effort, and work into it so I can entertain you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or its characters.**_

**Inner moka/ Angry tsukune**

Normal dialogue

_Thoughts/noises_

**Chapter 4: Killing the safety committee**

It had been a few days since we last saw our favorite and only grim reaper. In this time he convinced the headmaster to not make him and moka join a club, perhaps with a promise of heaven or a threat of hell. He also made a pool red with the blood of the swim team effortlessly due to them having sinned by draining the life out of students. He had basically unknowingly but amusingly severely pissed off the corrupt safety committee because the only thing he really cared about in that school was moka and enjoyed killing and or hurting things(a/n I like his fondness of murder:D).

He was walking to campus with Moka, holding her close to him by the waist."Tsukune...ummm, could I maybe have a bit of your blood? I'm hungry and didn't eat breakfast.", asked Moka with wide emerald eyes Tsukune couldn't say no to. He sighed a bit but was used to being a blood snack on occasion and trusted her not to suck him dry, even though he cannot die,"Sure Moka, go ahead and drink your fill.", he said with a smile looking her in her beautiful eyes."Thanks Tsukune!" She then bit into his neck after he tilted his shirt collar for her to have easy access to his neck, drinking her fill she pulled away then gave him a kind smile showing how pleased she was with his kindness to then pursued a conversation with his lovely vampiric girlfriend," You know I love you, right Moka?", she blushed at this and replied," Y-yes Tsukune and I love you too.", she said with a genuine smile after his question caught her by surprise. He smiled back then stopped walking for a minute to kiss her passionately like he always did,"Your so beautiful Moka." He said as they pulled apart from their kiss and continued their walk towards the campus of Yokai. Then before she could reply to his compliment they were cut off and stopped by a student in a black version of the school uniform. Tsukune was angry about this but didn't want to kill in front of his Moka so he spoke to the student," What could you possibly want that is important enough to stop my morning walk to class?" The student then replied in a high and mighty tone as if he owned Tsukune," Are you Tsukune Aono?". Tsukune then knew the student didn't just want a simple conversation," Yes I am, now what would want from me?" Asked the reaper, the student replied," I am Kuyo, head of the safety committee, you are under arrest for assaulting students on campus, murdering the swim team, and causing overall chaos. Now that introductions are out the way, you could either come in with me peacefully or the entire safety committee which is behind you will have no choice but to restrain you and your girlfriend." Tsukune looked pissed now,**" You must want to die with them all if you even think about ordering them to restrain me and MY MOKA!" **The stupidly unaware Kuyo who did not know what he was threatening then made the biggest mistake of his life," and what exactly can you do to us?" This pushed Tsukune over the edge as he prepared for battle by moving moka to safety so fast that nobody noticed him move, it was then that he took his reaper form and answered the pitiful fox demon,**" I can kill you all and enjoy every second of it!"**, he shouted with the full power of his yokai energy in his voice sending fear throughout their ranks. The now pissed reaper then summoned his scythe, slicing through every single safety committee member in one savage blow leaving nothing but utter gore, except for the cocky son of a bitch leader, he would have his destroying him down to his very soul. **"Hmmm, how shall I destroy you?"**, he said to quivering Kuyo who had soiled himself after witnessing a power that easily would over take his own and give the gods above a run for their life," H-h-have m-m-mercy.", wimpered the terrified Kuyo. **" I do not believe in such a principle", **with this Death picked up the boy by his head lifting him into the air, the boy then slowly and painfully was drained of his life, soul, and body. Tsukune was satisfied by this and the pile of gore behind him, changing back to his normal form then retrieving Moka and taking an alternative route to their class, Moka didn't even wish to know what Tsukune had done to them but she knew he protected her and she loved him more for it.

**To Be Continued... **

**Hope you liked it, I apologize for it being short I lack the reviews I receive my inspiration from, so don't forget to drop a review on it and PEACE OUT!**


End file.
